Ignorancia
by Kuchiki Rukia 7
Summary: "Ellos se aman...sólo que no lo saben" "Ellos se aman...sólo que no pueden saberlo" *IchiRuki drabble*


_¡Hola!_

_Bueno como ven ando publicando este drabble lo que significa que mi compu ya esta lista y si, desde ahora les digo, me tardaré un poco con los capis de mis historias "Esperar vale la pena" y "Enfermedad" espero que sean pacientes y pues para que sepan que sigo viva les traje esta traducción que es propiedad de **lovee xx.**_

_Tengo el permiso de traducirlo así que no comenten que lo robe o algo por el estilo. En fin espero que lo disfruten y lloren jajaja, porqué a mi si me llegó y mucho._

_Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kubo-Tite, sino ya saben...¡hubiera puesto beso en Fade to Black!_

_:::&:::_

_**Ignorancia**_

**_:::&:::_**

Ellos se aman; _es sólo que no lo saben_.

Pero ellos son tan cercanos, _oh _sí que lo son. Su temperamento comienza a hacer erupción mientras ambos chocan y gritan y se insultan y se miran como dos niños pequeños que simplemente se resisten a creer que tienen algo en común; la apariencia de disgusto es más fácil que admitir que podría haber una afinidad de afecto por debajo de toda la ira y el enojo. No hay beso ni maquillaje por parte de ellos; sólo gruñidos, olvidar, y seguir adelante porqué mantener rencor y envidia te mata.

Él se burla y se burla en cada oportunidad que tiene_ "Haha enana"_ y ella le responde con un golpe tan duro que lo manda a volar muy lejos. Parece que no pueden soportarse el uno al otro pero cuando la obscuridad, las sombras y los monstruos aparecen el acto es remplazado con un nivel de confianza que sólo los compañeros del alma pueden tener. Ella lo conoce como ella se conoce a sí misma y él mataría a un hueco sin pensárselo dos veces para mantenerla a salvo. Este es su amor; su verdadera expresión manifestada en peleas y golpes sacando todo su dolor y lujuria.

Aún cuando los monstruos han sido destruidos y las espadas han sido guardadas las palabras no son necesarias para saber uno del otro…pero esto se sustituye rápidamente con insultos amargos y promesas de dolor.

Pero últimamente ella lo ha sentido más; sensaciones tan fuertes y tan intensas que casi puede sentir que se parte a la mitad; los sentimientos que ha estado ocultando perfectamente ahora gotean como si fueran demasiados. Aunque lleva días sin su gigai, los sentimientos humanos aún parecen querer salir de la punta de su lengua. Ella no se lo ha dicho, no por miedo al rechazo, sino por el miedo a ser correspondida. Él podrá ser capaz de mover más de una montaña con su reiatsu, pero las reglas del Clan Kuchiki y la Sociedad de Almas simplemente son inmovibles.

Cuando sus labios están a punto de acariciar los suyos, después de una pelea interna, usa todo su poder de voluntad para alejarse. Tal vez en otra vida, una en la que no estén separados por la vida y la muerte y las reglas de su familia. La mirada de dolor en su rostro le duele, pero ella trata de convencerse que lo está salvando de algo mucho más grande que un ego bastante lastimado.

Ellos se aman; _es sólo que no pueden saberlo._

**_:::&:::_**

_¿Qué tal?, jajaja ojalá les haya gustado y pues me da gusto volver a pasar por aquí, pero mi compu como ya puse en los anuncios se "murió" y afortunadamente aún tenía la garantía así que ahora esta como nueva y estoy super feliz._

_¡Además ya acabo el relleno! y la pelea de mi Ichigo contra mi Ulqui esta buenísima, ¡pero no quiero que Ulqui muera! buaaaa. Además hay algo que quiero decir a todos aquellos que por mi culpa odian a Ichigo, ¡no lo hagan!, se que lo que le hizo a Rukia en mi fic no es lindo pero no lo odien ¡es sólo un hombre! bueno debo admitir que lo odio un poquitin pero ¡Senna es la culpable odienla a ella! jajaja._

_En fin ya me voy contenta de estar aquí de nuevo n.n_

_Cuidense mucho chamacos y chamacas._

_PD: Las preguntas que dejo al final de cada capi es para saber y conocer un poco más de mis lectores, yo pondré mi respuesta para que estemos parejos ¿ok?_

_SAYO!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!"_

**_:::&:::_**

_¿Cuál es su flor preferida?_

_R:: La mía los tulipanes_

**_:::&:::_**


End file.
